No Surrender
by mirandapaige812
Summary: One-shot songfic based on the Glee version of No Surrender by Bruce Springsteen (Glee version because it's edited to be about friendship.) Black Star and Maka family/friendship love, not a pairing. I guess it's manga based because of the reference to them being childhood friends, but I use the term DWMA. Trigger warning.


No Surrender

**A/N:** Hey guys. This is a short one-shot songfic based on the Glee version of No Surrender by Bruce Springsteen. I would use the normal version but **in this story Black Star and Maka are like family. **Also, when it says "your sister's voice" think of it as saying "My mama's voice" for obvious reasons. Enjoy, and try not to cry.

**EDIT:** Alright guys, I got chewed out for using lyrics. I'm gonna edit this so the lyrics are gone, but I would suggest listening to the song while/before reading. (watch?v=V-D9 gY4HK9 o) (remove the space after each 9)

* * *

_An eight year old Black Star and a seven year old Maka sat on the swings at Death City Park, letting the breeze push them lightly. They would start training after the summer, getting prepared for attending Death Weapon Meister's Academy. "Black Star, going attending DWMA is dangerous, isn't it?"_

"_Yeah, but don't worry, Maka! The great Black Star will always be there to protect you!"_

"_And that's why you're the best brother ever."_

_4 years later, the same two kids sat in the same park, on the same swings in late August, a few days before they would be starting classes at the DWMA. Black Star took the knife and gently dragged it across the tip of Maka's finger before pushing his already cut finger against it. They both hissed lightly at the pain, but it was nothing compared to what they were used to._

"_There. Now we're blood brothers. Well… blood siblings, I guess." Black Star explained, and smiled when Maka grinned at him._

_Maka turned on her voice recorder before talking so they could always remember this, "Black Star, we should make a pact."_

"_What kind of pact, I already promised to protect you."_

"_I know, and I also know that you will, but I think we should make a pact to never back down. No retreat. No surrender." _

_The blue haired ninja smirked and said "Of course! Your god will never back away from a fight! No retreat and no surrender." They gave each other a high-five before they heard Maka's mom calling for them to come eat dinner. Maka grabbed the recorder and turned it off before running to catch up with her hungry friend._

* * *

She sits on a stool on the stage of the academy, six years later. Next to her on another stool is Soul Eater, acoustic guitar in hand. Playing over the loud speakers is the recording of that night, six years ago. After the recording is finished playing, Maka speaks. "I wrote this song a few days ago. The guitar chords are originals by Soul." Stopping so she doesn't cry, Maka nodded to her weapon and he played the opening notes of the song.

After finishing the first two verses, behind Maka a screen slowly lowered from the ceiling. A slide show started, pictures of Black Star and Maka together and of Black Star with Maka's family. The photos caused the crying in the room to grow slightly louder, but some also earned some sad chuckles.

During the reference to blood brothers, a picture of a younger Maka and Black Star with their hands out appeared, the duo sporting matching scars across their middle fingers. In the background was an angry Spirit, but Maka and Black Star's faces held large grins, showing how happy they were that they'd done it.

Tears streaming after finishing the song, Maka spoke once more before leaving the stage, "You may have only been 18, Black Star, but you definitely did surpass God. Anyone that takes a fatal blow for their sister is a God in my book. I'll miss you, brother." Walking off stage, Maka and Soul heard clapping for their performance and kind words. Before they made it off-stage, Maka stopped at the casket that held her child-hood friend and hero. She placed a copy of the song in the final resting place with him before letting her tears run free and walking to her friends with Soul not far behind. _I'll miss you Black Star..._

* * *

**A/N:** It's not as good as I hoped but… I still think it's sad and hopefully good enough for you all. Thank you for reading. **READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE UP TOP FOR WHY THERE ARE NO LYRICS.**


End file.
